May It Be
by jewelledhunter
Summary: Zuko can't stop thinking about Katara ever since Jun had remarked about her being his girlfriend. Luckily for him, the Avatar stumbles upon him and Katara falls onto his ship.... Later, Aang, Sokka, Zuko, and Katara must team up or die.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. This is my first fanfic for Avatar, second for Fanfiction. Hope you like it!

The title comes from the song by Enya (from Lord of the Rings. I am a fanatic.)

Lady Anaya has been transported from Middle-earth to the Avatar world. She is very mischievous (in case you don't know her). I mean, really mischievous. With Iced Tea's permission, Lei will be a minor character and a friend to Anaya….

Zuko

* * *

Zuko can't just stop thinking about her. Ever since Jun had said, "This your girlfriend? No wonder she ran away from you, she's too pretty for you." Her eyes were a soft aqua blue, like the sea he had been sailing on for what seemed to be most of his life. The Avatar didn't matter anymore. Who cares about a kid monk when all he cared about was having Katara near him for the rest of his life? Who cares about the Fire Nation? Ozai could die and Zula could take over the throne for all he cared. The Fire Nation could take over the world and he wouldn't care. He could even become part of the Earth or Water Nation tribe. He would just be an ordinary Water or Earth nation member with firebending abilities. Perhaps he could drift along the ocean for the rest of his life with Katara, after dropping Iroh somewhere where there's more tea.

Suddenly, there was a scream. "Probably Lei, she ran out of tea. Crazy like my uncle." Zuko muttered. He walked over to the prow. There was a girl with brown hair and startling blue eyes… "Waterbender?" Zuko thought. She was wearing forest green robes (like the Elves of Mirkwood in LOTR; she's friends with Legolas). Her eyes were wide as she looked around.

"God this is just like Avatar: The Last Airbender," she turned around and looked at Zuko. "ZUKO! OH DANG, THIS IS JUST TOO COOL!"

"Hey, I've never met you. How do you know me?" Zuko asked suspiciously. Suddenly, Lei came out of the deck.

"What's going on?" Lei asked.

"OH I KNOW YOU! YOU WERE IN A FANFICTION!" the girl screamed again.

"Really? Cool. You're from 2005?" the girl nodded again. Lei turned around to Zuko. "Oh please, can she stay? Iroh's so boring… I mean, he drinks tea but still!"

Zuko felt he was about to regret this but he said, "Sure, but what is her name?"

"Anaya! From Mirkwood…I mean…" Anaya stammered.

"YEA!" Lei screamed. She dragged Anaya into the deck, who didn't seem to mind be dragged. Then, there were the sounds of music in the deck.

"Well, they seem to know how to throw a party." Iroh commented. "Want some tea Zuko?"

Suddenly, the two girls were back again. "Tea?" Anaya asked. She saw the tray in Iroh's eyes and snatched it. "I LIKE TEA!" Soon, Lei and Anaya were both under the deck again.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "Prince Zuko! The Avatar has been spotted!" a soldier called.

"Really?" Zuko walked over. The Avatar wasn't what concerned him. His fellow companion was what mattered….. But he must act normal.

"Where is he heading?" Zuko commanded.

"North, towards the North Pole," the soldier replied.

"I thought so… Any Zhao?" Zuko mused.

"Zhao isn't anywhere. Nor does he seem to be leaving his fortress."

"Good, the Avatar is mine. Sail north immediately!" Zuko commanded.

"But the wind is coming from the north…." the soldier started, but Zuko's fingers were soon blazing with fire. "Of course."

Zuko walked around the ship. Katara's face was still appearing in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about that girl. Especially her large luminous eyes. He could get lost in them. Soon, he spotted Anaya drinking tea. She seemed to have wanted some sea air.

"Do you want a change of clothing?" Zuko asked shortly. She started, then turned.

"No, I don't need any. I like these!" Anaya cheerfully said.

"Do you know any martial arts?" Zuko asked, wincing as Anaya gulped down another cup of tea.

"Sure! I know taichi really good. See!" she started doing taichi, when suddenly she raised a water whip and it hit Zuko in the face. Zuko saw stars before standing up. His hands were once again engulfed in flames.

"Oops. I didn't know I was a Water-bender." Anaya faltered as she saw Zuko's golden eyes burn. Zuko released the flames in anger, when Anaya panicked and created a wall of ice. The fire burned down the wall but didn't hurt Anaya at all.

"Oh my gosh!" Zuko gritted his teeth. "Where in the world do you come from?"

"Mirkwood! It's the forest of the Elves in Middle-earth. Don't worry if you don't know it, it's in another world." Anaya happily said as she picked up the tea and walked down the deck, leaving Zuko grinding his teeth furiously. Finally, he released a fireball that burned down the table that Anaya had set her tea on.

"I'm going to get rid of them both! Lei and Anaya!" he nearly screamed. He calmed down a little, before thinking, "After I get Katara."

Aang

* * *

"Such a disappointment," he thought. Katara didn't like him, but he would be happy if Katara was happy. So, his little white lie about Zuko (the one that Zuko wanted Katara to have her necklace again) may help him. Sokka looked queerly at Aang but he didn't care.

Sokka was digging through their backpack. "Did you steal my seal jerky again?" he moaned as he found an empty bag smelling strongly of seal jerky.

"Ah. That. Well, Momo needed some protein. Even flying lemurs need protein." Aang said delicately, but he was hardly heard. Sokka had nearly divebombed Momo (Appa is big). Momo leapt out of the way but Sokka was drooling.

"Lemur soup on the menu tonight!" Sokka yelled. Aang rolled his eyes. Even though he was much more mature since Bato took them ice-dodging (or boulder-dodging), he was still hungry Sokka. Momo looked up innocently before stuffing himself with moon peaches.

Katara laughed, sending shivers down Aang's spine. "Sokka, stop it." She froze suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Fire Nation ship." Sokka looked down.

"I can tell who that is, even a million miles away. Scar-face. (AN: Sorry Zuko fans! But Sokka isn't in the best of moods.)" Sokka said gravely.

"Not Zuko!" Aang said in horror.

"Duh Zuko." Sokka replied.

As if in reply, a volley of arrows sprang towards Appa. Appa went down, closer to the Fire Nation ship. Aang tried to control Appa, but the flying bison was going mad nearly. It swooped up and down. Suddenly, it was right next to the ship. A scream cut through the air.

"KATARA!" Sokka yelled. Aang's stomach dropped out of his body….

Katara

* * *

She rolled on the hard metal before getting up gingerly. Fire Nation soldiers seized her immediately.

Zuko came running over. "Excellent," the Fire Nation prince said grimly, his voice still eager like a boys. "Get her down to the cells."

A girl with green clothing and blue eyes came storming out, along with a girl with green eyes and brown hair. "HI KATARA!" the girl with blue eyes yelled.

"Go away Anaya!" Zuko said. Anaya and the other girl both frowned, before going below the deck. Katara felt herself being dragged away as she watched Aang try to turn Appa back.

"Aang! Go!" she screamed. Aang paused, his eyes anxious as he watched Katara being dragged down.

"AANG! LEAVE!" she screamed again. Finally, Aang turned around and made Appa speed away. She caught a look at Sokka's eyes. Hopeless and bleak….

AN: That's it! Sorry, Iced Tea, I changed the eye color to green. Seemed more appropriate to me for an Earth-bender, although I expect most readers to disagree. I'm not sure about the eye color of the Earth-benders so I'll leave it at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN: I love reviews! Thank you for my reviews! Silverstorm103, it isn't related to LOTR, although later its story plot will be similar to some LOTR fanfic I've seen elsewhere. Anaya has just time-traveled from the LOTR world. If you don't know about LOTR, don't listen to her yapping. Thank you again!

Katara

* * *

"Wow, I'm so lucky. Stuck with Zuko and with three guards guarding my door. No water whatsoever and just some blanket with the Fire Nation symbol. What am I supposed to do? Bang my head against the blanket for discipline?" Katara thought sourly. Sure, she wasn't binded to something like Aang once was, but this was still hell. 

She heard voices outside her door. Then, Zuko walked in, his eyes blazing. Katara hadn't noticed it before. Zuko's eyes were like molten gold, with a secret fire burning fiercely. She hadn't noticed those little things before.

Zuko immediately walked up to her. As she sat in her chair, Zuko turned around. The guards nodded and took out ropes.

"You're binding me?" Katara shrieked. Zuko winced.

"It's only a safety precaution." Zuko said. The guards bound her tightly to the chair. Already they were cutting into her arms.

"Where is the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"Oh, so that's the only thing you care about. The Avatar." Katara snickered. "Why not ask for someone else all the time? The Avatar is getting tired of you chasing him."

"I need him for my fath…" Zuko stopped. Then, his face creased with definite anger. "Where is the Avatar?"

"Well, I have no idea. I told my brother and the Avatar to run, or fly away. They're probably drifting over the ocean or on some island that you never noticed." Katara cocked her head. "Hey, it's not that big of a deal."

Zuko was clearly overreacting. His hands were already wreathed in flames. "Could you please just tell me approximately where he is?" he pleaded suddenly. This was so not Zuko.

"I told you, he could be heading north, south, east or west. Wherever they think they should go. Now please, can I eat something?" Katara asked. She knew now how Sokka felt when Momo ate his seal jerky.

Zuko started. "Oh, sure. Hold on. Guards! Cut the bonds." The guards gave Zuko a queer look and Katara knew why. They had just bound the prisoner a minute ago and now they have to let her get out again.

Zuko let Katara get out of her chair and Katara followed Zuko to the dining hall….

Zuko

* * *

His heart was pounding just because he was near Katara again. She was coolly defying him and left Zuko a little flustered.

They walked down the hall and Zuko turned a sudden left. They were sounds of silverware clinking and laughter from what seemed to be two girls.

When they entered the dining hall, his uncle stood up. "Zuko! Come and sit. And this is Katara?" Uncle Iroh asked.

"Sure, she's Katara." Zuko tried to say indifferently. But then, he was interrupted by Anaya.

"Katara? OH MY GOSH! Katara, sit here! Sit here!" Anaya pointed to the only seat next to her left. Lei was smugly sitting in the other.

"Prisoners sit next to me! Just in case she tries to escape." Zuko yelled over the commotion. Katara shuddered slightly. "Does she really think I'm a monster? Damn scar!" Zuko thought.

Katara sat down, on the left of the main seat. Zuko plopped down onto his main seat. Anaya was already eating tofu as if she had been starving for weeks. Lei, he noticed, had already eaten two of those big pots of rice and were gobbling down her third. Katara picked at her food, occasionally using her chopsticks to pick up some vegetables and examine it critically before eating it. She sure was fussy. As for Uncle Iroh, he didn't have to look. Uncle Iroh probably already drank the entire teapot of tea. And he always had that embarrassing habit at meals to drink the tea by pouring it from the teapot into his mouth. Zuko blinked and looked at his uncle. Thankfully, he was pouring it into a teacup.

After that uncomfortable meal, punctuated by Anaya asking for more tofu and Lei for her tenth pot of rice, Zuko stood up.

"Katara, could you come with me to the main deck?" Zuko asked. He crossed his fingers behind his back. It used to be a thing he did when he was ten years old, and he never exactly got rid of the habit. Katara nodded and they both walked out of the dining hall…..

AN: TO BE CONTINUED! I know, cliffhangers. But patience is a virtue, but loving Lord of the Rings is even more!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: MORE REVIEWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! Although some are saying it better stay good. I don't know if it's a threat, but anyways…. As for your question, elf of rohan, I like Eowyn the best. Then, Eomer is second, and Faramir is third. Aragorn is fourth and Legolas is fifth. Not bad!

Katara

Zuko stared absentmindedly to sea. Katara felt her fingers brush his but she automatically pulled hers away. She wasn't ready.

Iroh peeked from around the corner. "Want some tea?"

"No, Uncle Iroh." Zuko said, exasperated.

"Sure." Katara said. Zuko wasn't really happy though. Even so, Katara went with Iroh to his comfortable sitting room. After pouring Katara some tea, Iroh asked, "Do you know how Zuko got his scar?"

"In a fight?"

"No…." Iroh said thoughtfully, "more like a one-sided fight."

"How?" Katara pressed. Iroh didn't seem to mind though.

"He insulted his father in a war council room by saying they couldn't send warriors to their deaths. He wasn't aware that he had insulted his father. Zuko was challenged in an Agni Kai. He didn't even know who he was going to battle, but he accepted it eagerly, thinking it was one of his father's generals. How should he know that it was Ozai himself? When he saw it was Ozai, he went down on his knees pleading to Ozai to spare him. Ozai burned him and any dignity that Zuko had was stripped away from him. He was exiled and told to find the Avatar to restore his honor. But Ozai never really liked him….

Iroh

Katara was still listening intently. Iroh continued.

"Zula, Zuko's sister, had always been attached to her father, but Zuko was attached to his mother. When Zuko was ten years old, his mother caught an illness that was unknown. Nobody else got it, yet it gave Zuko's mother pain so unbearable…."

Suddenly, Iroh was wrapped in his own memories. The room was covered with blue, as Zuko's mother was a Waterbender. Zuko's mother had dark, ebony hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were blue, except they were flecked with grey. She was lying in her bed, panting with pain. Ozai was sitting next to her.

"Ozai…Please…" Zuko's mother gasped. Iroh closed his eyes as Zuko's mother gasped again.

"What is it?" Ozai asked swiftly.

"End my life. Please." Iroh remembered opening his eyes in shock.

"M'Lady, my brother still needs you." Iroh pleaded.

"Take care of Zuko and Zula. Please, for my own sake." Zuko's mother asked desperately. Quietly, Ozai got out a knife. It was a deadly and beautiful knife that partly curved. Inlaid in the hilt were rubies and its sheath was leather embroidered with the Fire Nation symbol. Ozai turned around. Iroh's eyes widened, yet he could not tear himself away. Then, his eyes closed as he heard a gasp from Zuko's mother. His eyes opened, horrified. The blue blanket was covered in blood, yet Zuko's mother's eyes were calmer.

"Farewell Ozai," she sunk back and died. Ozai stood still….

Zuko came running in. He was handsome that time, and impatient, but when he saw his mother dead, he stopped. He looked at his father. Then, he realized what had happened.

"You killed her! You killed her!" Zuko screamed.

"Zuko, be quiet!" Ozai roared. Zula stood nearby, her face hard.

"You killed her! She didn't want to go!" Zuko screamed again.

"Guards! Take him away!" Ozai shouted. Strong guards took the screaming child away while Ozai's tears fell fast over his wife's body…..

Katara

"What was her name?" Katara asked as Iroh finished. Iroh jumped. He must have been wrapped in his own memories.

"Zuko's mother?" Iroh asked.

"Yes, Zuko's mother." Katara said.

"Yenlei." Iroh sighed. "A sad name for a sad person."

"Tears? What type of name is that? But wait….That's a Waterbender name!" Katara started.

"Yenlei is a name for some Waterbenders. Yenlei was the only one who could hold back Ozai's plans to make the Fire Nation rule the world. When Yenlei died, Ozai sent his soldiers out to fulfill his dream." Iroh sighed. "My brother is no longer recognizable."

Katara sat quietly, then she stood up. "Thank you, for telling me." Then, she left.

Zuko

He wandered the ship alone. Then he remembered Anaya's first bit of Waterbending. Why did it hurt so much? Even when the Avatar had made him go up with some water in a well, it didn't hurt that much, not even when he fell. His scar panged. Then, he realized the tip had hit his scar.

"Orlando Bloom is not that hot…." a voice said. Zuko groaned. Even if that voice echoed throughout the ship for only one day, he knew as well as Katara's, and not with love.

"What about his eyes?" another voice burst in. Zuko groaned again. Partners-in-crime.

"Well, his eyes are strange, but he doesn't know you exist." Anaya turned around the corner, followed by a huffing Lei. Anaya stopped short when she saw Zuko. Lei bumped into her.

"Where's Katara?" Anaya asked slyly. Suddenly, both of them were in the crow's nest.

"When's the wedding?" Anaya called down.

"We'll be the havoc-makers…I mean bridesmaids!" Lei said quickly. Zuko's anger took hold of him and soon, a fireball was heading towards Lei with deadly aim. But then, Anaya lazily made a wall of ice and the fireball burnt it. But Lei and Anaya were untouched. Anaya was a pretty good Waterbender. Zuko's hands were smoldering as he prepared another blast of fire, but then Katara yelled, "Zuko!"

Zuko whirled around. His hands were no longer fiery. Snickering, Anaya and Lei left.

"I know about your scar." Katara said quietly.

"You don't know anything." Zuko said defensively. He never liked the subject of his scar.

"Oh yes I do. You lost your mother in that cruel way and her name has haunted you ever since. Wasn't it Yenlei?"

Zuko didn't reply. Katara dipped her fingers into a bottle of something, then raised her hand. Her gentle hands touched Zuko's cheek. Zuko flinched, but let her hand remain there. Her hand went up to his scar. Again, Zuko flinched as the scar painfully reminded him of his exile. Then, he felt his scar. It was smooth. With a flash, he took a mirror that had been standing nearby and looked into his reflection. His scar was gone. He looked at Katara gratefully.

"It comes from my home. We got it just in case of burns." Katara smiled faintly.

"Do you want a better bedroom?" Zuko asked.

"Sure. Where is one?" Katara laughed.

"Down the hall. The first one of your left is available." Zuko pointed at the door they were standing by.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Katara went in. Zuko watched her go quietly before going to bed.

AN: Next chapter, Zuko is in big trouble. Really big trouble. Aang and Sokka are involved. Take a guess….Take a guess…. Jun will be involved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

AN: I made up the part about Zuko's mother. It is not true. We have no information about Zuko's mother whatsoever on the real Avatar shows. So I actually own Yenlei. Zula is Zuko's sister. During the flashback of Zuko's Agni Kai, Iroh is sitting pretty close to a smirking teenage girl. That is Zula. My friend claims Zula may be in the next episode. No, I do not like Orlando Bloom. Iced Tea likes Orlando Bloom, and Lei is her property (I got permission to use her. She was jumping up and down when I asked her.) Anaya and Lei are both girls transported from 2005. Lei has always been in the Avatar world (see Iced Tea's stories) and Anaya has been thrown into Middle-Earth before coming to the Avatar world.

Nothing like writing with LOTR music in the background. Just listened to the Breaking of the Fellowship and broke my heart.

Zula

* * *

Her tears fell fast as she watched the fire roar higher. Her father was now being returned to his element like all Firebenders. He had died in his sleep last night (sort of too peaceful for a violent guy).

An advisor came up to her. "M'Lady, you are now the Fire Lady. Ozai clearly intended for you to be the ruler but what about Zuko?"

Zula remembered Zuko laughing with her and teaching her things that no tutor ever taught her. Then, her eyes hardened as she remembered Zuko screaming as he saw his mother dead and that fateful Agni Kai that made her the heir to the throne.

"I want him brought here." Zula spat out.

"Dead?" The advisor whispered.

"No, alive. A Firebender's worst punishment is to strip away his or her honor. If I make him a commoner, I would have essentially killed him. He would be the living dead." Zula said slowly. Her golden eyes turned to the advisor. "Send out arrest warrants. For Zuko and the Avatar as well as the Avatar's companions."

The advisor bowed and left. Zula turned to the fire. "Father, I shall not desert you." Her eyes suddenly turned cold and hard. "Zuko, you shall not get away," she muttered as the fire roared even higher.

Iroh

* * *

He was, as usual, drinking tea when the soldier came.

"General, Zuko is in trouble." He held a scroll, and gave it to Iroh. Iroh could read that Ozai had died and by the command of the new Fire Lady, Zuko must be captured. The Avatar and his companions should also be arrested.

"May Ozai's soul rest in peace." Iroh muttered. Then he said, "Find Zuko." There was no need. Zuko came barging in with the arrest warrant crumpled up in one hand.

"That brat," he spat out. Then, he went out to the main deck.

Zuko

* * *

When he asked them to work for him, they had all nodded. "I've turned them all to criminals." Zuko thought ruefully. Anaya and Lei came bouncing up to the main deck, but when they saw Zuko, they became solemn. From a sign from Zuko, Lei went to find Katara.

Aang

* * *

When he woke up, Sokka was cooking breakfast.

"Sokka, you're up early!" Aang exclaimed.

"It's either me or you cooking and I can't stand another one of your meals that taste like mud." Sokka said bitterly.

Aang scratched Momo's head. "Do you think we should go get Katara?"

"Zuko wouldn't mind." Sokka said, tasting some of the soup he was making. "Mmm, better than your cooking."

"How will he not mind?" Aang asked as Sokka poured some soup for him.

"Well, we're fellow criminals now." Sokka gave Aang a sheet of paper that was next to him. Aang read it quickly.

"Zuko's sister?" Aang asked.

"Hey, brats alike." Sokka shrugged.

"Look, we've gotta go to Zuko's ship. Let's get on Appa right now!" Aang climbed up on Appa.

"I can't eat on that animal! I'll get motion sickness. Oh no.." Sokka groaned as Aang pulled him up and they took off.

Katara

* * *

Her eyes were still bleary as Lei took her up to the main deck. Hopefully, this wasn't some prank. But Lei's eyes were serious as she pulled Katara up.

Zuko walked towards Katara immediately once he saw her. It had been a few months since Katara had healed his scar. His hair had grown fast, and now he looked like the teenage boy before the Agni Kai.

"Katara, read this." Zuko shoved the paper at Katara. Katara smoothed the crumpled paper and read the calligraphy. It wanted Zuko arrested, as well as the Avatar and his companions….. Katara looked up in horror.

"Do you think Sokka and Aang know about this?" she asked.

Zuko looked out to sea. "You mean the Avatar and your brother?"

"Yea."

"They'll know about this. Arrest warrants of this importance go all over the world, even to the other nations. But only to the ports of the other nations."

"Oh yes they do know about the arrest warrant." Anaya was slightly smiling.

Lei turned and screamed, "HERE THEY COME!" Appa landed with a thud on the ship. Aang gracefully jumped off (AN: Heroic music in the background (LOTR). So perfect. And as I read through this, again! Hmmm…) and Sokka fell on his head on the metal floor.

"Ack. That hurts." Sokka groaned. Katara hugged Sokka, as well as Aang, who blushed.

Aang immediately started talking with Zuko. "You see, Lei isn't a bad Earthbender. We can find a few boulders for her to use to block the doors in case of an emergency." Zuko said.

"The island Sokka and I left has a ton of boulders." Aang offered. "And there virtually aren't any people."

"Anaya and Katara are good Waterbenders. Most of the crew can Firebend. Iroh isn't much use. His blood is too slow, and all he can do is throw tea on the attackers. Sure, he was good once, but not anymore." Zuko shook his head.

"The General Iroh? Dragon of the West?" Aang asked in astonishment.

"Sure." Zuko shrugged. "And you're the Avatar. I'll teach you Firebending when I have time. You've mastered Air, right?"

"Yea, a little of Water as well."

"Katara and Anaya could continue your lessons on Watebending and Lei can teach you Earthbending." Aang looked at Lei. Immediately, Lei jumped up with hyperness.

"I get to teach the Avatar!" she squeaked.

After discussing strategies for a while, Katara went to bed. A dim candle swayed as the ship went to the west (AN: INTO THE WEST! Sorry, have to associate everything with Lord of the Rings). They were going to the island Aang and Sokka had stayed in after Zuko chased them away.

A dark shape appeared in her doorway. "Katara?" Zuko's voice asked.

"Come in."

Zuko sat down on a chair near the bed. "Katara…." Zuko stuttered nearly.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"I…love you." Zuko said quickly.

Katara smiled in the dim room. "I love you too." Katara whispered. She closed her eyes, as Zuko's lips touched hers briefly before he left. Katara's heart lifted as she heard Zuko walk back to his own bedroom.

AN: Listening to "May It Be". Reminds me what this story is about. Ahhhh…. Jun is coming soon! Dun dun dun dun! And they finally are together!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jun

* * *

She was gambling in a tavern with the gold she just got (as a reward for her effort, Iroh gave her his weight in gold, but not twice his weight in gold). Then, the messenger came.

"I must talk with you," the messenger hissed.

"Later." Jun casually said as she put her hand out. Her competitor pouted before putting five solid ingots in her hand.

"Now," the messenger hissed again. Jun stood up, her palms on the table. The gold ingots banged against the table. The tavern quieted.

"Do you want my gold? Here!" Jun waved a gold ingot at the messenger's face.

"I do not come for gold, but for my master."

"Your master?" Jun asked, a little curiously.

"The Fire Nation wishes to hire you," the messenger said, his eyes glinting under his red hood. Jun pocketed the gold and followed the messenger into a room.

"Zula, the Fire Lady, desires your help. You are well known as a bounty hunter. Unfortunately, I heard your beast that helps you in your job has run away."

"Yes." Jun said quietly.

"If you get two of the people on this poster, the teen with the ponytail and the bald monk, you will be paid with a lot of gold," the man whispered.

"How much?" Jun asked suspiciously. Many people's idea of a lot of gold was ten ingots.

"Enough, to fill this entire tavern," the man quietly said. Jun inhaled sharply. That was enough for the rest of her life.

"Are there any others?" Jun asked.

"A Waterbending girl, dark-skinned and rather attractive. And her brother, dark-skinned as well with a very oval face," the man murmured. The man then handed her a poster.

She gasped. "That was the Avatar, Zuko, his girlfriend, and her brother." But no sign of this surprise reached her face.

"No problem," she rolled up the scroll. "They seem to be a piece of cake."

"The monk is the last Airbender, and extremely good at it," the man warned. "He is as fast as the wind and can conjure entire tornadoes. His Avatar spirit once made an entire ship get frozen to a mountain." Jun narrowed her eyes.

"He is only a kid. I'll deal with him. After all, his Avatar spirit doesn't always inhabit him."

"I've warned you. Also, the Waterbender is quite good at what she does. She even has an apprentice, a natural at it. Plus, they have an Earthbender, who can at least throw boulders at you."

"No problem. Consider the job done. I'll set out at once." Jun quickly put the scroll away and walked out, followed by the messenger.

"Good luck," the messenger said. Jun ignored him as she walked away. She didn't notice the man disappearing on the spot…

Zula

* * *

The messenger came back to Zula.

"Have you hired Jun?"

"Jun left when I last saw her."

"Does she have anything?" Zula asked with a hint of worry.

"She wore a necklace, jet-black and shaped like a star…."

Jun

* * *

Jun looked into the purple liquid in the bowl. She was in her home now, and was dipping needles into the purple poison. The poison wasn't fatal, just enough to knock someone out for about two hours.

When she finished at least two hundred (AN: patience is a virtue, but loving Lord of the Rings is even more!), she slipped each one into a rod. The top of the rod had holes small enough for the needles to fit in.

She lifted the copper rod. It was light, but deadly. When she flicked a button, and she swung the rod around, the needles will fly out. If the person is not careful defending themselves, one needle would slip into the person's ear, and they would faint within five minutes.

Once she was done, with the weapon, she touched the black star, and promptly disappeared.

Zuko

* * *

He was pacing the deck with Aang. Uncle Iroh had made a meditation hour after Anaya poured the sixteenth cup of tea over Zuko's head. Sokka, Anaya, Lei, and Katara were on the masts, in the crow's nests. Aang was the only one allowed to stay on the deck with Zuko as Katara had been driving Uncle Iroh mad. "That was truly stupid." Zuko thought. "But then, I've been rather biased." Katara and Zuko had nearly always been around each other.

Aang's eyes were alert as they strayed around the deck. "Prince Zuko, I don't like this."

"We're perfectly secure." Zuko calmly said. "We even have two boulders for Lei to use to block the doors in case of an intruder."

"No… I still don't feel right." Aang said slowly. Zuko turned his head swiftly. When the Airbender felt uneasy, everyone should be uneasy.

Jun

* * *

She materialized, clinging to the ship. She could feel the ocean spray on her lips, but it didn't matter. She was at least on Zuko's ship. She looked over the side of the ship. Zuko was pacing the deck. No guards were there. Patting the all-important rod, she jumped lightly on the deck and quickly ducked out of sight.

Zuko

* * *

He was still pacing, ever pacing. Only half an hour was up before he could start making plots to kill that brat. He still couldn't make himself say "his sister".

They was a light tapping across the metal deck. Zuko whirled around when suddenly Aang jumped in front of him and created a shield. His eyes were wide, yet hard,

That crazy bounty hunter was swinging a rod that kept on shooting needles. Aang yelled, "Zuko get out!" Zuko didn't need a second warning.

Aang

* * *

He was creating an air vortex, but it was taking all his skill. His strength was waning…..

Suddenly, a huge boulder fell on the other door that led to the inside of the ship. Aang smiled faintly. Lei was doing her job.

Lei

* * *

She blinked her eyes. Zuko was running into the ship and Aang was doing Airbending to keep off Jun.

Using her hands, she let a boulder fall onto the other door. Looking meaningfully at Katara, she stopped. It was all Katara now.

Anaya

* * *

She had found her MP3 player and immediately starting playing "The Ride of the Rohirrim" when Katara poked her.

"Anaya, look!" Anaya looked down. Katara's boyfriend was fleeing, although his hands signified he just wanted to blast Jun. Lei had already put a boulder on the other door. At the same time, Anaya and Katara sent a wall of ice before Jun. Cursing, Jun ran around, but then, Aang was already in the ship and Lei set another boulder in front of the door. Anaya, Lei, and Katara ducked as Jun shot needles in their direction. Finally, Katara and Anaya sent another jet of water, this time freezing Jun in ice. Anaya cheered and started listening to "Minas Tirith" from her LOTR soundtrack. Katara rolled her eyes.

Lei

* * *

Lifting the boulders from the doors, she jumped down, landing lightly on her feet. Anaya hopped down after her, still humming "They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard" (AN: Hilarious video about Legolas saying, "They're Taking the Hobbits to Isengard. Oh, and Frodo managed to get to Helm's Deep and started dancing while Merry and Pippin sang their drinking song). Katara landed lightly after her.

Aang crawled out of the ship. He grinned broadly when he saw Lei. "Boy am I happy to see you! I felt so weak, then snap! There you all are, preventing me from fainting from exhaustion." Zuko crawled out after him. Lei punched Anaya in the shoulder, who started, then smiled. Both of them left Katara, Aang, a cursing Sokka who just jumped down, and Zuko by themselves. Aang soon followed them, asking, "How do you choke someone again with a rock? I'll sure love to choke Zula…."

Katara

* * *

She leaned onto Zuko and sighed. She felt so ever tired. Zuko immediately hugged her. Sokka screamed, "HEY, YOU CAN'T ABDUCT MY SISTER! WE'RE FELLOW PARTNERS-IN-CRIME NOW!"

"I'm not abducting your sister, idiot." Zuko said calmly. Katara laughed.

"Then, why are you hugging her?" Sokka sputtered as his face turned red.

Zuko cocked his head. "You sure you're not a Firebender? You sure can get angry." Sokka's fist clenched.

"The point is, why are you hugging my sister?" Sokka sputtered again. Aang sighed as he walked into this scene.

"Look, Sokka, you must be dumber than I thought to have ignored this." Aang said. Zuko turned in alarm.

"What do you know Aang?" Zuko asked swiftly.

"I know that you and Katara are together." Aang said calmly over Sokka's gagging. "I also know that you have definitely kissed once." Sokka fell on the floor, choking and spitting.

"How do you know?" Zuko demanded.

"Well, I'm a pretty good eavesdropper, and Momo can find all those nice little peekholes to spy…." Sokka was still choking. Aang was smiling a little guiltily. Zuko, surprisingly, didn't react. Katara giggled.

Sokka gasped, "Katara, you …..gag cannot go out with him."

"I'm old enough to make my own decisions, thank you very much." Katara said coldly (AN: So like Eowyn and Eomer. Eomer in fanfic stories never likes Faramir.)

"Ack, Katara, what are you thinking? His parents murdered our mom!" Sokka exploded nearly. Aang shuffled his feet.

"Look, I'm your ally. I'm not waving a blade in your face or anything, or trying to murder you." Zuko replied rather calmly. Katara stared at her boyfriend. Calm Zuko? That just didn't fit. Next thing you know, he would be asking them to "share their feelings."

Sokka was also clearly unnerved. "I….I'm starving! Got to go!" He opened the door and stormed down. Zuko turned around to Katara, eyebrows raised.

"Is that how he acts all the time?" Zuko asked.

"No, but you unnerved him." Katara giggled. Zuko rolled his eyes. Katara yawned.

"I don't feel like eating dinner. I'll just go to sleep now…." Katara gave Zuko a quick kiss on the cheek, which made him blush, and went down to her bedroom. Aang stood stock-still, before running after Sokka and nearly tumbling over Katara along the way.

Aang

* * *

"Mission successful," he thought with a silly grin as he hurtled into the dining room and started wolfing down food. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

AN: Amber, when you're listening to the soundtrack, you can't really help it! Sorry I confuse you. Just ignore my hyper Author notes (I'm only hyper with LOTR (screams with happiness as the theme song comes up)) Uh….Sokka is nice, except to Zuko (pity the Firebending prince!). Actually, after this chapter, he lets Zuko date Katara. If Katara says anything about splitting up with Zuko, Sokka will scream at her probably. Zuko will be so nice, you won't believe it. Yes Iroh is some use. Zuko is just joking (ZUKO'S JOKING!)

I asked my friend if I should make Zuko throw Jun overboard, stick a bunch of arrows at her ice prison, or just melt her prison down. She suggested giving the prison with Jun inside it to Iroh. I decided it will be nicer to melt her down.

Zuko

* * *

As his soldiers gingerly carried the ice statue with a frozen Jun inside, Zuko followed them in.

Once in a locked prison, Zuko gently blasted the statue with a stream of fire. Jun kicked the rest of the ice once her legs unfroze. She was still in a blasted prison, and her weapon was taken away immediately. Lei had snatched her necklace as well. Now, she was surrounded by iron bars.

"So, I'm your prisoner." Jun said calmly. Zuko was impressed. She was calmer than Katara. He had captured a few girls, but most had screamed their heads off. Katara had fumed silently, but Jun was just standing there.

"Well, I'll let you out on two conditions." Zuko cocked his head thoughtfully. "One, you tell me about the twerp. Second, you don't give us away. You will remain mute when someone mentions the crew, me, Katara, Sokka, Aang, and Iroh." Jun nodded.

"Fine, but questioning takes place behind bars." Jun scowled. Zuko smiled thoughtfully. She was about to break down.

"Who hired you?" Zuko asked, leaning forward from his chair.

"How much will I get for this?" Jun asked.

"Still a bounty hunter attitude right?" Zuko smirked. "Well, you'll get a ship filled with gold."

Jun's mouth fell open. That was enough for her to live like a lord for her life. "I have more money than most people think. All I have to do is cut Music Night, which I'm perfectly happy to do."

Suddenly, Jun's mouth shut, and she started talking.

Jun

* * *

A ship filled with gold? The ship was twice as big as the tavern!

"Who hired you?" Zuko asked.

"The Fire Lady, Zula." Zuko nodded.

"Where did you get the weapon?" Zuko asked.

"Age-old designed, handed to me by my teacher. She was one of the best."

"Who were you commanded to go after?" Zuko asked, twiddling his fingers.

"You and the Avatar. I was to be given more if I got the Waterbender and her brother." Zuko's face turned pale at the mention of the Waterbender.

"How much were you offered?"

"About half a ship of gold." Jun said. Zuko smiled slightly for some reason.

"You'll be given your own room. If you return to the Fire Nation or blab about us, you won't get your money. And I don't think Zula would be happy." Zuko opened the prison, and Jun gratefully stepped out.

"Thanks." Jun said.

"You're welcome. I won't give you back your weapon or necklace." Zuko replied. Jun smiled a little, surprisingly, and left the room. She started to wander about the ship.

Zuko

* * *

After questioning Jun, he walked down to Katara's bedroom. She was reading a book, trying not to look too annoyed with Anaya, who was listening to some music she called Lord of the Rings on some small thick white thing she called an MP3 player.

"Hi, Katara." Katara looked up.

"Just reading Lord of the…Things…"

"It's Lord of the Rings!" Anaya said in indignation.

"Fine, Lord of the Rings." Katara rolled her eyes. "Anyways, seems that Anaya has a copy of Lord of the Rings with her in her purse, so she let me read it. It's good so far."

"Really?" Anaya squealed. She fingered her necklace, which was a golden heart with LOTR scratched on it. Inside was the cast for the play, or movie, whatever, for the Lord of the Rings.

"Anaya, would you please leave?" Zuko said in an exasperated voice.

"Sure." Anaya left quite quietly, which was surprising. Usually, she made a big noise. Katara nearly dropped the book immediately.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Zuko blinked.

"What do you mean, what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"You never come to me unless you really need help." Katara laughed. His face warmed. Can't he control his feelings around Katara? Suddenly, his mind blanked out as one wonderful idea came to his head. It was a little sinister, but still, it involved Zula of the throne, and he would give anything for her off the throne.

"Katara, can we start towards the Fire Nation? We can get Lei to ask the people if they hate the war, and then, we could challenge Zula to a…."

"Slow down, could you tell me what you're hinting at?" Katara giggled.

"I want Zula off the throne. And I know how." Zuko said quietly.

Lei

* * *

She was given the assignment to ask people about their opinion of the war. She was quite shocked by what happened.

"They're taking all the young men to battle! Nobody to tend the fields except for the elderly and the younglings," one old grandfather complained.

"I just got the news my son died. How am I going to live? I'll give all my support to whoever ends this war! And I know our current Fire Lady won't try!" one elderly lady commented.

"My brother died…My mother told me. I'm scared." Lei's heart went out to the small five-year old girl whose brown eyes were wide.

When she returned to the ship, she told Zuko about the residents. She had ran off her feet, asking an entire village, so Zuko listened patiently to her relief.

"Thank you Lei. As a reward, you can have that Longjin tea (AN: Longjin tea is great! When you swish it around your mouth, you get this sweet taste although there is no sugar.)

Lei's mouth fell open. "Seriously?" she squealed. "Hurray!"

Zuko

* * *

He got off the ship, covered in a red cloak and hood. Only his golden eyes shone through, cold, yet burning with ambition.

He went to the palace nearby, and the guards told him to get out. He threw back his hood. "I've come to congratulate my sister," Zuko said coldly. Katara, Aang, and Sokka shifted nervously. Even Anaya was biting her fingernails and Lei was on the verge of squeaking. Uncle Iroh was drinking tea, as usual. The guards let him in, surprisingly.

He was led to the throne room, along with his group of friends. Zula was sitting at the front. Her hair was in a ponytail, and her eyes, so like his own, were burning. They were so similar, it was unnerving. Her red robes fringed with silver seemed a little blurry to Zuko. What was wrong with him? Wait, it was just some stupid tears. He wiped them away hurriedly. He had been banished in this hall by his father.

"Kneel, Zuko." Zula said quietly. The rest were bowing their heads, but not kneeling. Zula didn't care for them probably.

"Why would I bow against my opponent?" Zuko hissed angrily. He created a shield of fire. The method of challenging someone to an Agni Kai. "I challenge you." Zula raised her eyebrows.

"All right, Zuko." She turned to her servants. "Treat them all well, even the Avatar. Tomorrow, get the Agni Kai stadium ready." The servants nodded and escorted them away. Zuko smirked. He was going to cheat so badly that no one will even know he cheated. He will end this war.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: 37 REVIEWS! (Punches the air) COOL!

Katara

* * *

Lei had handed her the jet-black necklace Jun once owned. Katara used it to get into Zuko's room. They weren't allowed to go into each other's rooms. "First bit of cheating." Katara thought. 

Zuko stood up from his bed immediately when she came. "Here, a necklace." He held an amethyst necklace.

Katara cocked her head at it. "What is it?"

"Stores energy for people….." Zuko faltered.

Katara smiled. "Here, how does this thing work?"

"What?"

"I'll give you my energy, then you can continue fighting even when Zula gets tired."

"But won't you be too weak?"

"I'll gain my strength back." Katara said confidently. She put her hand out for the necklace.

Zuko muttered something under his breath on the necklace, and then handed it over. Katara put in on her hand. Suddenly, her strength was waning, as if she was trying to freeze the entire ocean. The necklace shone as Katara held onto it, falling to her knees in exhaustion. Suddenly, the necklace stopped shining. Katara looked up at Zuko.

"Well…." she said in a weak voice. Zuko walked up to her quickly and helped her up.

"You OK?" Zuko asked with concern.

"Just a little dizzy…." she muttered. She felt like collapsing right in Zuko's arms, but that just wasn't the time.

"Here, I'll transport you back to your room." Zuko hugged her tightly as the black necklace transported them to Katara's room. She collapsed onto the bed. Zuko pulled a quilt over her.

"Sleep well," he whispered. Katara smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Good luck," she whispered. Zuko left the room, casting one more concerned glance before disappearing.

Zuko

* * *

As he calmly stood in the stadium, he could feel Sokka's eyes on him. Sokka was caring for his sister. Although he knew the reason Katara was so weak, he was still a little testy, but still supporting Zuko. Aang was near the doors of the stadium, preparing to help Zuko. Lei and Anaya were sitting near Sokka, anxiously watching Zuko. 

Zula was in a tighter robe, that didn't get in her way as she walked across the stadium. The two were commanded to bow. Zula bowed all the way, while Zuko bobbed his head. A gasp went through the crowd. Zuko had just breached protocol. Zula's eyes were flaming, but she could do nothing as a gong rang out.

Immediately, Zula gave out a fireball, and Zuko flipped over Zula. Zula raised her eyebrows. The Shaolin style required the masters to use that method of retreat in a situation where there was no escape except up. It was considered weak, unless there was no escape. In this case, Zuko had plenty of escape routes. Why would he choose up? It left him vulnerable. Zuko landed lightly on his feet and blasted his own fireball at Zula. Zula whirled around and created a shield of fire, smoldering and bright. Zuko smiled slightly. Oh, his sister had become better, but he was nearly a master now, because of Uncle Iroh's help.

Zula

* * *

What in the world was wrong? Usually, an Agni Kai was over in a few moves. Zula used her shield to create an immense fireball and blasted it at Zuko. Zuko dodged out of the way, and threw his own fireball at Zula. Zula ducked quickly, before summoning her strength. Her own strength was waning, yet Zuko was still filled with energy. 

It was certainly suspicious, but it may have been because Zuko had eaten a high-energy meal (rice). Zula didn't know that Zuko wasn't using his own energy…..

Aang

* * *

He was watching the Agni Kai through a peekhole. The swiftness of Zuko surprised him. He must have really hated his sister as fireball after fireball came out of Zuko towards Zula. 

Suddenly, Zula paused, and her fists glowed with an orange light. Aang started. He remembered Zuko's words.

"When a Firebender's fists grow orange, it means they are summoning energy. If they have nothing to lose, but a battle to win, they will summon all their energy to create an immense fireball, which nearly all the time defeats the opponent. This is the time to do your role."

Aang opened the window slightly. Then, he used air to create a breeze, strong enough to force the fireball backwards.

He forced the wind through and it swirled towards the Agni Kai. "Good luck Zuko."

Zuko

* * *

A slight wind swirled around him. Zula threw a fireball that was nearly half her height. Zuko let his hands go slightly behind it, before the fireball turned around and went towards Zula. 

Zula's eyes widened as she tried to jump away, but the fireball skimmed her left arm. She briefly screamed. Zuko winced as she fell to the floor.

Zula

* * *

The pain on her left arm clouded her thinking and her mind. It seemed that there was only pain in her world. 

But as her mind cleared, she could remember how Zuko had defeated her. How could he take his enemy's fireball, hold it, and release at them? That was really advanced. She gritted her teeth as the pain stabbed her again.

Zuko

* * *

A servant came down to the stadium with a bottle in his hand. "Prince Zuko, a lady named Katara gave me this. She says to use it on Zula." 

Zuko took it and carefully looked inside. It was the cream Katara had used on his scar. He bent down and applied some on Zula's wounds. Zula gasped and turned around.

"Zuko….I guess you are the Fire Lord." Zula muttered through her pain. Zuko nearly could not stop himself from smiling, but his face remained stoic as he applied the cream. Nearly immediately, the red shiny burn disappeared.

"Thank you." Zula stood up and looked at her brother. "Good luck ruling the Fire Nation." She then left. Zuko didn't hear the roaring of the audience. He only stood there, watching his sister leave. He still couldn't believe it. He was now the Fire Lord.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Katara

* * *

Zuko held feast after feast after he won the Agni Kai. That was the way of the Firebenders. Katara still thought it was a little extravagant. Sokka didn't mind, as long as there was food involved. So did Anaya and Lei. Well, Lei was only concerned for rice.

Aang was watching the countless Earthbenders and Waterbenders coming to congratulate and thank Zuko. Not a single Airbender came. He was really the last Airbender. Katara could see his usual grin being erased off.

Absentmindedly, Katara walked over to Sokka, who was examining the dishes. "Do you think Zuko is going to marry a Firebending girl? I mean, the entire nation will oppose him marrying me…" Sokka looked up incredously.

"What, he's crazy over you! And you think about abandoning him?" Sokka shook his head through a mouthful of vegetables. "Katara, I never thought you were so naïve!" Katara smiled slightly.

"Sokka, what about Yenlei?" she faltered.

"That was the past! This is the present!" Sokka stood up indignantly. "If you and Zuko don't get married, I'll….." Sokka thought for a while. "Whatever. I'll tell you later. But you two can't abandon each other after all you've been through."

Zuko

* * *

It was relatively simple, to meld a sapphire and ruby together. It looked like a sparkling red-blue jewel now. Then, he melded the jewel onto a gold ring. Simple. Yet the next part wasn't as simple. The asking.

When he stepped out of the blacksmith's room, he blinked. There were much more people than he expected. Uncle Iroh was handling them, but where was Katara?

He found Katara talking to Anaya, who was trying to be heard over Lei's furious eating campaign for rice (aka eating as much rice as she can). Sokka was gazing at the ceiling, not eating. Which, was pretty unusual.

"Katara?" Zuko asked. Katara spun around. Anaya snickered behind Katara. "How in the world can she guess?" Zuko closed his eyes before opening them again.

"May I talk to you? Somewhere else?" Katara nodded. Lei looked up.

Katara followed him into a dark room. Zuko lit a candle quickly. Katara's face glowed in the dim light.

Zuko's hands felt like they were sweating. Silence passed for a few seconds. Katara stood there paitently.

"Wouldyoumarryme?" Zuko blurted out.

"Zuko, speak up. And talk slower." Katara said.

"Would you marry me?" Zuko asked more slowly. It didn't slow down the beating of his heart.

Katara

* * *

Her mind swirled at those words. She was a Waterbender, exactly like Zuko's mother, and Zuko was now a great Firebender. Was their fate going to be the same as their parents? As her mind thought over this, her mouth opened. "Yes."

Zuko's face was instantly relieved. Katara was suddenly swept into Zuko's arms.

"I thought you might like this." Zuko whispered. A cold round object was slipped onto her finger.

Katara looked at her finger. "Zuko, it's…beautiful." she breathed. Zuko didn't say anything, as they both walked out, Katara still staring at her ring.

Aang

* * *

"There will be food, right?" Anaya asked hopefully. Katara sighed.

"What do you think? It's a w-e-d-d-i-n-g." Katara spelled out.

"Rice?" Lei asked.

"Yes, rice." Katara sighed again. She turned to Aang with an exasperated expression on her face. Aang's heart panged as she continued to talk about her marriage ceremony.

"At least, she's happy." Aang thought quietly. His heart felt a little better when he added, "That's all I need to know."

Sokka

* * *

He shook his head. His sister marrying the Fire Nation prince? The one who had chased them practically all over the world? It didn't make sense at all. He was going to be the brother-in-law of the Fire Lord. And the annoying Fire Lord too, who had demanded Katara and him to hand over Aang like, twenty times!

Just a few days ago, he was whining about how Momo had stolen his jerky. Now, he was waiting for his sister to get married to the very same person they had been running away from. At least his sister was marrying someone with manners. Zuko had been pretty nice to him when they bumped into each other the past few days.

Zula

* * *

She had even considered throwing herself down the well. She didn't want to see Zuko become the Fire Lord. That was the position she was supposed to hold. And now, the Waterbending peasant will become the Fire Lady! It was crazy, like history repeating itself. She and Zuko's own mother was a Waterbender. Ozai was a Firebender.

Zuko had been nice to her. He had promoted her to an advisory position. But she was followed everywhere by a bunch of guards with evil looking swords. Apparently, Zuko didn't really trust his sister yet. He had given her a gift of one hundred guards, apparently guarding her for her own safety. Zula knew that it was to keep her from ever trying to assassinate Zuko. But to assassinate Zuko was too low. Nobody would want to follow her if she ever became the Fire Lady after killing Zuko.

She kicked a rock and it bounced against the well. She was in the Fire Lord's gardens. Zuko had given her the privilege of coming here. She knew that she was lucky to even be in an advisory position. Ozai would have killed Zula if he was in Zuko's position. Assuming that Ozai wasn't her father.

Zula sighed. It was going to be a while, before the wedding. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of compassion to the Waterbending girl. Zula knew that soon, Katara or whatever her name was, she was going to be thrown into a whirlwind of politics that was fatal to those who didn't know how to survive. By the looks of Katara, she was going to survive.

She went back out of the gardens. Zuko needed her. She scowled. Zuko wanted her, she corrected herself.

Anaya

* * *

"THREE MORE DAYS TILL THE WEDDING!" she screamed to Lei. She immediately started playing, "The Return of the King" on her MP3 player.

AN: Next chapter has the wedding. Two more chapters until this is complete.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Aang

* * *

He was invited to the wedding, of course. The entire hall was red, and after a while, Aang's eyes were stinging from all that red (if you focus on red too much, your eyes get strained.) Sokka was holding a giant blue piece of paper in front of his eyes, and his eyes weren't watering yet (blue relaxes your eyes). 

Anaya wasn't caring about anything. She was listening again to that white thing she called an MP3 player. And humming her usual Lord of the Rings songs. Aang felt his head was going to explode. His head fell and he softly moaned.

"Hey, Aang, what's wrong? Don't be a party-pooper!" Lei cheerfully said as she cast one longing glance at the food table.

"Anaya." Lei frowned at the mention of Anaya.

"What's wrong with that?" Lei asked.

"Her Lord of the Rings songs. Again." Aang moaned again as Anaya started a new song. Lei frowned again.

"Lord of the Rings has Orlando Bloom! That's all that matters!" Lei said as she casted another longing glance at the steaming rice. Aang cocked his head.

"Who is Orlando Bloom?" Aang asked.

"A complete hottie." Lei sighed (AN: Iced Tea is partial to Orlando Bloom, if you're wondering.)

Anaya glared. "Orlando Bloom isn't all that matters! Give the rest of the actors credit!" Lei pouted.

Suddenly, Aang could hear cheering. He whirled around to see Katara's face beet-red as Zuko kissed her quickly. Aang's stomach flopped. Zuko said, "Enjoy the food!" He pointed at the food table.

It was as if a switch had turned on in Anaya and Lei. They both dashed to the table before most of the people had turned their heads. They were already bolting down food as people started walking.

Sokka started walking slowly to the food table. Aang called out, "Hey, Sokka, wait." Sokka smiled slightly, and let Aang catch up.

"Not dashing to the food table along with Anaya and Lei, right?" Aang asked.

"I've been thinking." Sokka said slowly.

"About food?" Aang teased.

"No." Sokka replied. Aang started.

"Not about food?" Aang said incredously.

"About my father. I want to find him after the wedding. Zuko can take care of Katara for me. She needs to stay here for her crowning." Sokka said.

"Sure, can I come?" Aang asked. Sokka stared at Aang. "Appa doesn't really listen to you. Plus, I need to pay you back for hiding that map….." Aang's insides squirmed with guilt.

"Oh. Good point. Yeah, you can come along. Just don't bring Momo along." Sokka cracked a grin.

"Oh, Momo is going to come along." Aang said slyly.

Lei

* * *

She sniffed a goblet of something. It was sweet-smelling. Zuko was wandering around, making sure everyone was happy. 

"Hey, Zuko!" Zuko walked over.

"What, Lei?"

"What's this?"

"Rice wine, want to try it out?" Zuko asked.

"No, I'm under the legal drinking age." Lei said politely. "Whoops, is there a legal drinking age?" she thought.

"What?"

"I can't drink alcohol until I'm 21."

"I drank wine when I was fourteen." Zuko looked at Lei strangely. "There isn't any restriction, right?"

"No, there isn't. Does it taste good?"

"Yes, it does."

Lei lifted the goblet and took a sip (AN: No, Iced Tea doesn't drink wine, this is just a humor situation.). "Bleh!" Lei nearly spat out the wine.

"What's wrong with it?" Zuko asked.

"It's bitter." Lei whipped out some sugar. "It just needs some sugar." She poured the sugar into the goblet in front of a horrified Zuko. " I don't want to drink it, but I thought you would like to have some difference from the usual bitter wine." Lei said. She held the goblet in front of Zuko.

"Uh, I'll have it." Zuko took the goblet and walked away. Out of the corner of her eye, Lei could see Zuko pouring it into a nearby potted plant. She smirked and moved on.

Zula

* * *

She was also invited to the wedding. She nearly grinded her teeth when finally Katara married Zuko. She was surprised that Zuko didn't turn around. Zula had been glaring at him for quite a while. Not because of him, but because Katara didn't seem to be the Fire Lady that the Fire Nation needed. 

"When was I so picky?" Zula asked herself. She knew the answer automatically. She was still a little resentful from being beat by Zuko at the Agni Kai.

"How did he become so advanced?" Zula asked again. So many questions. The two years that Zuko had been exiled had been shrouded by mystery. Zula could hardly see what Zuko had been doing, except for chasing the Avatar.

When Zuko announced that the feasting should begin, Zula slipped away. Jun was in another room, so she couldn't talk to Jun. Jun understood her feelings quite well. Although Zula had to take a while to get Jun to even talk. Zuko had given her the reward and Jun was currently living like a lord. But finally, Zula got it across that she was a great deal richer than Jun, so Jun finally started talking. Zuko had given her a small mansion because she was the advisor.

Zula paced the hall and occasionally sighed. Will her life ever be the same?

Sokka

* * *

He jumped onto Appa. Katara was staring at him, in her red robes. Her crowning was in a week. 

"Sorry I can't be here for your crowning." Sokka said gently.

"It's OK." Katara replied. "Our father needs to see us. Oh, and can you find Gran-gran?"

"Uhhhhh…." Sokka hesitated. He didn't want to be the one who has to endure Gran-gran's scolding about Katara marrying a Fire Nation citizen. Sure, it's the Fire Lord, but…..

"Go get Gran-gran and Father." Katara commanded. Sokka groaned. He didn't mind fetching his father, but Gran-gran? He wasn't ready for that.

Aang cocked an amused grin. "Ah, come on, I wouldn't mind seeing your grandmother scolding ….I mean meeting you again." Sokka gritted his teeth.

Appa rose into the air. Sokka held tightly onto his backpack as Katara waved. Waving back, he and Aang went south……

Zuko

* * *

Sokka wasn't that annoying any more. He knew that for sure. He really badly wanted to kill him a few weeks ago, but now, Sokka seemed to be a person who could loosen Zuko up. Zuko didn't want to be like Ozai, hard and uncaring. 

Ozai didn't seem to be his father anymore. He seemed to be a person who banished him. Just someone who banished (AN: Sad music playing from LOTR) him. For two years, Zuko had wandered the sea, watching for the white bison that would signify that he had sighted the Avatar. The Avatar….Aang had held all of his hopes, his dreams of returning to the shores of the Fire Nation, triumphant. He remembered lying in bed sometimes during the night. He would dream of coming back. People cheering as they watched the heir to the throne come back to his homeland. Especially his father's proud face as he returned Zuko's honor to him. Zuko's lips curled into a smile as he remembered imagining Zula's horror as he docked into the harbor. Yet he had come back as the Fire Lord in a different way. The Avatar was nice, and was a friend. He could have never imagined the Avatar as a friend, but everything changes. He learned that from his mother……

"_One of the first lessons I learned as a girl was that everything changes." Yenlei said._

"_Really?" Zuko asked curiously._

_Yenlei pointed at the waterfall. Ozai had built a garden filled with ponds. A small creek ran through it, ending in a fantastic waterfall. He had made it for his beautiful Fire Lady._

"_Do you see the small pebbles floating in the creek?" Yenlei asked._

"_Yes." Zuko said respectfully._

"_Let's go behind the waterfall." Yenlei pulled her six-year old son behind the waterfall. A small cave was right behind it. _

_Small rocks were chipping off of the rock that the creek tumbled over. "Soon, your father will have to put more rock behind the waterfall." Yenlei pointed at the rocks._

"_Because all the rocks will fall away?" Zuko asked shrewdly._

"_Yes, Zuko. Everything will change. One day, I will be gone, your father will be gone, even this waterfall may go away one day. Remember this Zuko. This is more important than any lesson your tutor will teach." Yenlei kneeled down, her bright blue eyes looking up at her son. _

"_Remember, Zuko," she whispered._

"_Yes, Mother." Zuko whispered back. The roar of the waterfall surrounded him as his mother hugged him. The memory faded….._

Zula

* * *

As Zuko thought of his mother, Zula's mind also drifted to her mother. Yenlei was not close to her, but Zula's memories of her were fond. 

"_Do you know why I built this fountain?" Yenlei asked Zula as they walked in the garden._

"_No. Why?" Zula asked with typical five-year old innocence._

"_Whenever those officials come to meditate here, if they get mad, and the fire on their fingertips goes up, the water will extinguish them! Also, it will entirely soak them! Nice, eh?" Yenlei teased. "If you get mad, be sure to mediate here!"_

"_MOM!" Zula yelled. She pushed her mom playfully. Her mom hugged her._

"_Never act like I am the Fire Lady. I'm just your mother." Yenlei murmured._

"_Sure, Mom." Zula replied as she hugged back. They headed back to the palace._

"I miss you Mother." Zula whispered to the heavens. A wind stirred near Zula and Zula closed her eyes. Her black hair lifted slightly as she imagined her mother. If only Zula could be with her again…..

AN: There is a purple button. Click it and I will give you two more chapters! One where Sokka and Aang meet up with Gran-gran and Sokka's father. Another is when Sokka, Aang, Gran-gran, and Sokka's father all come back to the Fire Nation to meet Katara.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I finally found out Katara's father's name. I didn't know it before, but now I do! Here goes one of your chapters!

Sokka

* * *

Appa made the trip to the Earth Nation where his father was staying short and swift. Well, Aang helped.

They landed in the village. It was rather pleasant, but Sokka squirmed uncomfortably. He had been brought up in the freezing cold but this was way too hot! To think that he survived the Fire Nation climate.

"Do you know where Hakoda is?" Sokka asked an Earthbender politely. Gosh, he had to get out of here fast. Aang looked at ease here, but he wasn't!

"Sure, right there." The Earthbender pointed to a small building that was elegant, with a green curving roof.

"Oh, thanks." Aang called as the Earthbender walked away. Sokka didn't bother. He was already walking over to the building. Momo climbed up Aang before bouncing up and down Aang's shoulder as Aang ran.

Sokka knocked on the door, and instantly regretted it. He had nearly pounded on the door. Oops.

One angry Earth Nation member came out. The woman, her brown eyes flashing, said, "Now, what business do you have that makes you start banging down my door? You nearly made it fall over!" She glared at Sokka. Aang was having a silent fit of giggles behind. Sokka flushed, before mumbling, "Is Hakoda here?"

"The Water Tribe member?" The woman said swiftly. She squinted at Aang. Aang stopped giggling. Sokka knew that Aang didn't want to be recognized, but it was hard when you were the only person around with an Airbending tattoo going down to your forehead. The Avatar was now famous as a young Airbender. Aang shuffled his feet.

"Yes, the Water Tribe member." Sokka said firmly, even as his stomach growled as he listened to Momo gobbling down a peach. Sometimes, that crazy lemur seemed to badly want to make him mad!

"I'll get him." The woman went inside.

"She knows how to unnerve anyone!" Aang bursted out as the woman closed the door softly.

"Or guilty." Sokka muttered. The woman came back and opened the door.

"Come in." She pointed inside. Aang hesitated, then entered first, followed by Sokka.

"Sorry, really sorry, for nearly breaking down your door…" Sokka stuttered.

"Not a problem!" The woman beamed. Sokka stared. He had nearly broke down the person's door and she says, "Not a problem?"

"He's in that room." The woman pointed to another room.

"Ah, thanks." Sokka said.

"You're welcome. My name is Jinshui (AN: If you can't pronounce it, call her Jin. It means, "Golden Water." It's a nice sounding name in Chinese, and I'm really out of ideas for Chinese names.)"

"Thanks, Jinshui." Aang waved. She went to another room.

Sokka opened the door. His eyes went wide.

The room was covered in blue. There were even more blue things than Bato's home. It was a typical Waterbender home. He hadn't seen something close to home ever since he left with Katara and Aang from the South Pole. "Wow…" he heard Aang say behind him. He knew that Aang was just surprised. They had just come from a hot and green-oriented world, when they stepped into a room filled with blue, and just this feeling of coldness. But it wasn't a horrible cold.

"Sokka?" A voice called out. Sokka's heart skipped a beat as he turned around.

"Father?" Sokka whispered. Hakoda stood up.

"Sokka, you've grown!" Hakoda gasped. Sokka rolled his eyes. How many times did he have to hear that? "Where is your sister?" Hakoda asked.

"Ummmm…. I'll tell you later." Sokka hesitated. Aang snickered behind.

"Sokka, is it true?" Hakoda asked.

"What?"

"You've passed your Ice-dodging test?" Hakoda asked, his blue eyes twinkling with pride.

"Yes, Father. Bato helped me."

"Bato….I'll have to tell you more about what we did together sooner or later." Hakoda smiled. "I won't tell Katara. It would just be between you and me."

Sokka grinned back. He couldn't wait to have a treasure trove of stories about scaring old ladies and all……

"This is the Avatar?" Hakoda nodded toward Aang. Aang nodded.

"Well, what's your name?" Hakoda asked gently.

"Aang."

"I heard you helped in restoring Zuko back to the throne." Hakoda said. "He's rumored to have married a Waterbender. Isn't that curious, just like his mother. Zuko's mother was your mother's friend." Hakoda said to Sokka.

"Seriously?" Sokka's mouth dropped wide open.

"Yeah. I met your mom when she was sitting by the river with Yenlei." Hakoda smiled gently. "Well, we don't know the name of the Waterbender just yet. We'll find out soon." Sokka shuffled his feet nervously.

"Uhhh….Can we pick up Gran-gran?" Sokka asked hopefully, hoping to drive the conversation away from Katara.

"Sure. Let's go. Do you have any transportation?" Hakoda asked.

"Oh yes." Aang piped up. "We have a flying carpet, as Sokka calls it." Sokka groaned.

Aang

He was

* * *

carefully steering Appa towards the South Pole, where Gran-gran still lived. Sokka was talking with Hakoda. Sokka wasn't mentioning Katara at all, and trying very hard not to look at Momo, who was happily eating another peach.

They rested for one day, before continuing north. The famous sunset of the South was coming upon them as they landed near the place where Aang had been taken away by Zuko like, so many years? No, only months. But he had grown older in the few months he had been away.

The sky was dappled with pink and purple that spread across the sky…Occasionally a slight sky blue peeked out. Sokka smiled suddenly, and Aang knew why. Sokka loved this place more than anywhere else. Hakoda was…quiet, just staring at everything.

They landed carefully. Sokka jumped off first, followed by Hakoda and Aang.

Sokka confidently walked to the house that he had lived in for his entire life and knocked on the door.

"Coming, coming…" A voice grumbled. Gran-gran opened the door.

"Sokka! How good to see you. Now where is your….." Gran-gran never got the words out.

"Wait, Hakoda?" Gran-gran asked tentaveily.

"Yes, it's me." Hakoda answered wearily.

"Come in! You're late!" Gran-gran said crossly, but her face was alight with pleasure.

"This was long overdue. Fighting Fire Nation….You took forever!" Gran-gran fussed as she cooked a quick dinner. Hakoda looked a little sheepish.

"Now, where are the rest of your friends? Still stuck in the Earth Nation?" Gran-gran asked.

"Yes, they are at the Earth Nation, Mother." Hakoda muttered.

"Hmmmph." Gran-gran huffed. Aang was glad he wasn't related to the old lady. She turned to Sokka.

"Now, where is your sister? Stuck in the Fire Nation?" Gran-gran said shrewdly. Sokka gulped.

"That was a wild guess, the Fire Nation part?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, it was. Now where is Katara?" Gran-gran said impatiently. Aang grinned slyly.

"She married someone." Sokka faltered.

"Who? It must be someone respectable!" Gran-gran muttered.

"Fire Lord Zuko." Sokka muttered.

"What did you say?" Gran-gran asked. "I'm old, you know!"

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Sokka said loudly. There was a sudden quiet in the house.

"The Fire Lord? How did that happen?" Hakoda finally found his voice.

"There were arrows directed at us as we tried to escape Zuko…." Sokka told the entire story, from the point where Katara fell onto Zuko's ship, to the Agni Kai where Zuko had won, and become the Fire Lord.

"Don't tell me the rest." Gran-gran interrupted. "He proposed to Katara, and she agreed."

Aang bit back a laugh. "Yes, she agreed. She is now the Fire Lady, and probably being crowned the Fire Lady right now." Gran-gran by now was pacing. Hakoda looked like a huge boulder had been thrown at his head.

"Now, Sokka. I told you, to take care of your sister. I thought you were not lazy when it came to your sister. Little did I know that you dumped your sister in Fire Lord Zuko's care! What would your poor mother say of this?" Gran-gran pointed a bony finger at Sokka, who winced. "She wanted Katara married to a nice Water Nation member."

"I didn't really have any choice. Katara would have got super mad at me…"

"She's your little sister!" Gran-gran said with anger lined in her voice.

"Mother, Sokka didn't have any choice in the matter." Hakoda said wearily. "At least, she is in good hands. I heard the Fire Lord was very honorable. I mean the new one."

"Wait, Katara decided for herself?" Gran-gran stuttered.

"Yes, Gran-gran. I didn't have any choice in the matter." Sokka gobbled down the food that Gran-gran served. "Can you come with me to the Fire Nation? Katara requested it."

"What? Me, go to the Fire Nation? You're crazy! Wait, Katara….OK, I'll stay at the Fire Nation for one month and then I'll leave!" Gran-gran said with determination.

Sokka and Aang grinned at her sudden change. Only Katara could do that to a person. "I'll come along." Hakoda said.

"You are coming along." Sokka corrected as he pulled Gran-gran out the door.

AN: I know, it's so stupid! I got writer's block on everything. This was meant to cure my writer's block, and it is, sort of, but all the badness is going to this story. I can't think of anything (bangs head on the wall). Gosh! I still give you another chapter, then I have to return to my novel.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I expect more reviews! Give me fifteen reviews and I'll give you an epilogue! I know you can do it!

Aang

* * *

Gosh, Momo was getting annoying, munching away at a peach. It was just too loud! Appa was handling the new load well. Gran-gran didn't seem to trust flying bison.

They soon reached the Fire Nation Palace. It was gleaming in the sunlight, the borders covered in gold leaf. They landed in the courtyard in front of the Fire Nation Palace (AN: I'm basing the design on the Forbidden City in Beijing.). Appa landed softly, and Hakoda jumped off, helping Gran-gran, who nearly stumbled in surprise. She had been staring at the palace.

"Our Katara? Living here? Oh I don't blame her for marrying that Firebender, he's rich!" she exclaimed. Aang snickered slightly. Sokka kept his face straight.

Hakoda guided Gran-gran as Aang led the group to the guards. The guards let them into the large building.

Flags with the Fire Nation symbol hung from the ceiling in red and gold. The room was mostly decorated in gold and red, from what Aang could tell. There were two thrones, and about twenty ministers stood on each side of the walkway. Only one of the thrones was occupied. Zuko sat there, listening intently to a minister. His golden eyes moved up, towards Aang. He nodded, to show that he knew Aang was there. After the minister finished, the minister moved back to his place. Zuko stood up and walked towards Aang.

"M'Lord, aren't they supposed to bow?" One minister called out. Aang, Hakoda, Sokka, and Gran-gran were showing no sign of bowing. Well, Gran-gran seemed like she wanted to bow, but Hakoda was preventing her from bowing.

"What are talking about, bowing?" Zuko turned around. "Gosh, the Avatar is my friend, and the other three are my relatives!" The minister bowed and murmured, "Sorry, M'Lord."

"You should be sorry." Zuko muttered, so that only Aang could hear. Aang grinned.

"The Fire Lady is expecting you, Father-in-law." Zuko bowed slightly. "And you, grandmother." Aang gaped as Zuko bowed to Gran-gran. Gran-gran flushed.

"No need to bow before me, I'm just an ordinary old lady…." Gran-gran stammered. Aang stared. Zuko had never bowed to people two times in a row. Once, but not twice!

"Ministers, you may leave!" Zuko nearly yelled. Aang was on the point of covering his ears. The ministers seemed to have disappeared.

"Come on! Katara is waiting for you." Zuko grabbed Aang's hands and dragged him into a hallway. Hakoda and Gran-gran followed quickly.

Zuko took a sudden left and opened a door. It was filled with red flickering candles. The entire room was red, except for the bedposts, which were painted with gold. Zuko passed it by and opened another door. This room was blue and sunshine poured in through the window. The room was plainer than the previous room, but things made of silver popped up everywhere. Aang thought he could even see a flicker of a diamond. Katara sat on the bed, with red robes next to her. She was in a simple blue dress. Aang's throat tightened. He had never really gotten over Katara.

"Hey Katara!" Sokka nearly yelled. Zuko grimaced.

"Hey Sokka. Wait…Father? Gran-gran?"

"Yes, it's me, Katara. Your poor brother and friend went all the way to the Earth Nation and to the Water Tribe Village to fetch your grandmother and father." Hakoda said wearily. Katara jumped up and hugged Hakoda.

"I hope you forgive me, for marrying a Firebender." Katara said as she walked over to Gran-gran.

"Who cares if he is a Firebender? He's a fine handsome lad and he's rich! He's the Fire Lord!" Gran-gran beamed. Zuko flushed. "Oh, and the Avatar is your friend. Most people would kill to know the Avatar!" It was Aang's turn to flush.

"Gran-gran, do you want to live here, or do you want to stay in the Southern Water Tribe Village? I think you should stay here. At least I can take care of you." Katara offered.

"Well, this is a fine place. But I think I will feel at home if I head back to my home village."

"I'll go back with her. Sokka, you stay with your sister." Hakoda said sternly to Sokka.

"What? I get stuck with a stupid, now-scarless brother-in-law. Whoops, no offense." Sokka said, staring at Zuko's fingers that were now controlling little flames. Zuko crossed his arms angrily.

"All right, all right. I'll be the driver and take Hakoda and Gran-gran with me." Suddenly, there was a sound of breaking china and a "whoops!"

"Lei probably broke something. Or Anaya. I'll go burn them…I mean tell them to get out." Zuko left the room.

"Wait, I can take a boat. I know there is a direct route to the Southern Water Tribe village soon. Gran-gran and I can go there. We'll get ready." Hakoda then dragged a surprised Gran-gran out the door. Apparently, she had wanted to stay a little longer. Sokka went after them. "Going to talk to my father!" Sokka yelled before closing the door. Only Aang, Momo, and Katara were left in the room now. And Momo was too busy eating a peach to be considered important….

Aang shuffled his feet.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Katara asked, her eyes wide.

"Oh God, not her eyes." Aang pleaded silently. Her eyes had started his crush on her.

"Aang." Katara said with a hint of annoyance. "Is there anything wrong?"

"No, not at all." Aang lied through his teeth, still staring at the carpet.

"Oh come on, Aang. I'm not blind." Katara said a little more gently. Aang's head shot up.

"What?"

"Sokka told me, but I already knew. I already knew about how you feel about me." Katara stood up. "The problem is, you're a monk."

"It's just hormones!" Aang protested.

Katara sighed. "It was hormones that drove Zuko and I together."

"Look, I'm only 12 years old…"

"112." Katara corrected.

"Whatever, those one hundred years don't count. The point is, just please, stop tormenting….me. Just please." Aang felt like his heart was going to snap. All this emotional strain.

Katara studied Aang carefully. Aang shuddered suddenly. Her eyes were just so piercing (AN: Like the Elves of LOTR). Momo cocked his head.

"OK Aang. Just…don't trouble yourself. You'll find happiness somewhere else…" Katara faintly said, looking doubtful at her own words.

Aang smiled, although his heart had been ripped. He doubted that he could mend his heart again. Hopefully he could forget Katara. Or at least his crush on her. "I will try, Katara."

Sokka

* * *

He waved as he watched his grandmother and father head back to their village. He wished he could go back, but for now, he knew he had to stick around. Zuko was trusting him to some stuff, which was a little strange, considering that before Zuko wouldn't trust him with a quilt.

Sokka watched the horizon, until the ship was gone. He headed inside. Hopefully, there was food.

Katara

* * *

She was quite happy, although she hated seeing Aang's face fall. Whenever she drifted off in thought, she thought Aang's face. As much as she hated disappointing Aang, she knew that it couldn't be helped.

She was at another audience. She had been listening pretty intently, although she could fall asleep, listening to the drone of the ministers. She was doing better than Zuko. Zuko had nearly fallen asleep once, although he had gotten better at staying awake. Zuko confessed that he had been eating spicy food, and didn't drink any water.

Katara snapped out of her daydream. The ministers continued to drone, but her thoughts again strayed. Her thoughts now strayed to her grandmother and father…..

Hakoda

* * *

The ship was relatively fast. Gran-gran wasn't sick at least. He could already see the shores of the Earth Nation after three days of traveling. They would turn south, after stopping at the Earth Nation.

The setting sun slipped quickly down the western horizon. To the east, Hakoda could still see the shores of the Fire Nation. His daughter ruled those shores. It was unbelievable. And his son was promised a high position in the Fire Nation court.

Hakoda turned to the south. Towards home.


	12. Epilogue

AN: I'm being nice and giving you an epilogue. Thank you for supporting me! Especially elfofrohan, Zukoscute2, Iced Tea, etc.

Katara

* * *

She watched the little princess coo with excitement. She picked up her baby.

"How is Princess Aderyn?"

"Aderyn? That's new!" Katara and Zuko had been trying to figure out a name for their new child.

"Aderyn. Bird, like a phoenix. On the fact that she is a Fire Princess."

"Aderyn…..That is so nice." Katara whispered.

"Aang suggested it." Zuko hugged Katara gently from behind.

"He is nice, eh?" Katara said, her heart suddenly hollow at the thought of the Airbender. He was wandering about after killing Zhao. Anaya had frozen him after Lei knocked him out. Then, Aang threw him over the ship and Zuko had burned off the ice. Zhao had drowned magnificently. Katara smiled at the thought of Zhao dead. The monkey with an Admiral's title deserved a horrible death. Aang though, was now with the Air Nomads. Soon, he would return to the Northern Air Temple one more time….. Katara winced, remembering covering up that Fire Nation helmet.

"Aderyn. That will be her name." Katara said firmly.

"All right. I'll tell the Minister of Agriculture." Zuko smiled. Sokka had been made a Minister of Agriculture in the court of the Fire nation. He had an aptitude for math that had been never known before. Well, until it was found out he was using an abacus all the time, but he still is doing well. Sokka was excited about his new niece.

Sokka

* * *

"Aderyn! That is a pretty name. Who made it up?"

"Aang." Fire Lord Zuko said blankly.

"oh." Aang had been depressed for about two months now. Sokka hoped to see the smile return to his face, but nothing lifted Aang's despair. What was with Katara, to go off with Zuko when Aang felt that he was so close to getting Katara?

"When is the name-giving ceremony?"

"Two days! On the hundredth day after Aderyn's birth." Zuko laughed. "She is adorable."

"What do you think? She has golden eyes like you and dark black hair like Katara…Hey, what's that?" Sokka pointed to a black patch of skin on Zuko's arm.

"Eh…..Aderyn is a Fire-Bender. Sneezed on me five days ago." Zuko smiled nervously.

"She knows how to resolve old grudges about dodging cannons. Hey!" Sokka ducked as Zuko aimed a fireball at him. He knew that Zuko tried to forget about their past, especially Sokka, Aang, and Katara being on Appa dodging Zuko's ship. But it was fun!

Aang

* * *

He took Appa and flew towards the north. He scratched Momo's head absentmindedly.

"All alone." Aang whispered, savoring those words. He knew Katara, Zuko, and Sokka were disturbed by his frequent absences. But he wasn't any better than Anaya and Lei. Anaya and Lei had disappeared and only Lei came back five days ago. Lei said that they went to another world. Aang suspected this mysterious "Middle-Earth". Anaya hadn't come back. Aang suspected she won't …at least in a while.

Soon, Appa alighted. Aang's throat tightened as he jumped off. He walked through the temple, covering up the Fire Nation's soldiers' helmets with snow. After a while, he cleaned everything up. It was a empty Air Temple, but it did not seem tons of Fire Nation soldiers had invaded.

Finally, he went inside and took the body of his beloved teacher and buried it, by the site of his teacher's house.

"Farewell." Aang got onto Appa and Appa flew off. Aang looked around at his home. Then, he turned…toward the future.

An: LIke i said, thank you! Namarie (Farewell). Coming up next...If the characters of Avatar got their hands on a phone, what will be the answering machine recording they would leave?


End file.
